familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930)
Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) was a shoe salesman. (b. April 1869, Pennsylvania, USA - d. before February 15, 1930, Lansdowne, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, 19050, USA) Parents *Richard B. Patterson I (1835-1908) *Cornelia Augusta Betts (1837-1917) Birth He was born in April of 1869, in Pennsylvania according to the 1900 US Census. Siblings Richard had the following siblings: Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940) who married Edwin Webb; Robert Patterson; Grace E. Patterson; and Louise Patterson. Manhattan They appear in the 1880 United States Census living in Manhattan in New York. First marriage There is a "Richard B. Patterson, Jr." from New York that married Blanche E. Kingsmore on November 9, 1884 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. If this is our Richard B. Patterson, Jr., it would explain his children, John and Leona. It is possible that Blanche died on or just after May 29, 1892, for the birth of her daughter. Richard would then have remarried to Mary Ellen Burke on July 21, 1892, just two months later. Children *John Patterson (1886-?) who left the family and was not heard from again *Leona Veronica Patterson (1892-1963) aka Leonora Patterson, who married John Joseph Hammelbacher I (1885-c1947). Second marriage Richard married Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) aka Mamie Burke, on July 21, 1892 in Jersey City, New Jersey. His marriage certificate lists this as his first marriage, but may be in error. Jersey City Richard and Mary appear in the 1900 United States Census living at 28 Atlantic Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. In the household are their two children age 10 and 12, but Richard and Mary have only been married for 9 years, and both list this as their first marriage on their marriage certificate. In 1910 Richard and Mary have moved to Delaware County, Pennsylvania and have the following people in the household: William Burke (1845-1919) and Margaret Kane (1834-1912), who are Mary's parents; and Leona and John, their children. In 1920 the family is now living on Cedar Road in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and the household now includes: John Joseph Hammelbacher I who had married Leona; and John and Leona's child: John Joseph Hammelbacher II (1918-?) who disappeared. Death Richard Patterson died around February 13, 1930. Widow His widow moved to Villanova Avenue in Mailmont, Ridley Park Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania. Burial Richard was buried in Holy Cross Cemetery, Yeadon, Pennsylvania on February 15, 1930. There is no marker for any of the people in this plot. Richard is buried with: William Burke; and Margaret Kane, who are his in-laws: *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) wife of William Burke *William Burke (1845-1919) husband of Margaret Kane *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) daughter of William and Margaret *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) granddaughter of William and Margaret *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) granddaughter of William and Margaret Timeline *1869 Birth in Pennsylvania in April of 1869 *1880 United States Census living in Manhattan *1884 Marriage to Blanche E. Kingsmore in Philadelphia on November 9, 1884 *1886 Birth of John Patterson (1886-?) *1892 Birth of Leona Veronica Patterson (1892-1963) on May 29, 1892 in New Jersey of Pennsylvania *1892 Living in Newark, New Jersey and working as a shoe salesman *1892 Death of Blanche E. Kingsmore between May 29, 1892 and July 21, 1892. She may have died in childbirth. *1892 Marriage to Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) on July 21, 1892 in Jersey City, New Jersey *1900 United States Census *1908 Death of his father, Richard B. Patterson I (1835-1908) *1900 United States Census with family living in Morton, Pennsylvania *1917 Death of his mother, Cornelia Augusta Betts (1837-1917) *1920 United States Census *1930 Death in Lansdowne, Pennsylvania on February 15, 1930 *1930 Burial at Holy Cross Cemetery, Yeadon, Pennsylvania on February 15, 1930 *1930 United States Census Images Image:Kingsmore Patterson 1884.gif|1884 marriage to Blanche E. Kingsmore File:Burke-MaryEllen Patterson-Richard 1892 marriage.png|1892 marriage to Mary Ellen Burke File:1910 census Patterson Burke Kane.jpg|1910 US census living in Morton, Pennsylvania Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles